


The Hourglass

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: I absorb it all, each and every sensation, as his body covers mine: the weight of him, the scent of him. The 'him' only I get to see. The 'me' I keep only for him.





	The Hourglass

I commit it all to memory, as I always do these days. Everything from the startlingly gentle persuasion of his touch, the intensity of his gaze, to the falling away of boundaries and kicking down of walls. I absorb it all, each and every sensation, as his body covers mine: the weight of him, the scent of him. The 'him' only I get to see. The 'me' I keep only for him.

Because every time could be the last time. It would only take a phone call to send all of this crashing down around our ears. One person calling another, one sentence uttered: _I know where they are._

We doze together, cocooned in the space only we inhabit, until he gets up to take a shower. His scent lingers on my skin, my hands hold the memory of his naked flesh. I bring my palms to my face and breathe him in. Closing my eyes, I imagine the sweep of headlights illuminating the walls as cars approach the house and then surround it, leaving no escape route open to us.

I think we'd take death over capture now.

He emerges from the shower and sits beside me on the bed. As he lays a hand against my cheek and kisses me, the pendulum swings back once more, the stopwatch resets to zero, the hourglass turns.

For now.

Someday, surely, this will end.

But not yet.

Please, not quite yet.


End file.
